


Height of Romance

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe wants to do a romantic gesture for Max after Max has a tiring day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fluff was inspired by [this](http://thestarryskiesofpalaven.tumblr.com/post/153638210741/peachyy-jpg-romance) tumblr post; it practically screamed 'Pricefield'. :p

Max sighed in contentment. She was relaxing in the bath after a long day, and was submerged in the mass of bubbles up to her neck.

_'Jeez... I never thought my thigh could cramp_ that _hard.'_ she thought wearily.

She was blowing a brief gust of air at a particularly big pile of bubbles when she suddenly heard the bathroom door open. Raising her eyebrows, Max called out behind her "Chloe? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Chloe said with a particular tone of voice that Max recognized from the many years of knowing her wife; it was her 'I'm-being-a-little-shit-and-I-know-this-will-make-you-laugh' voice.

Max sighed with a smile. "Really, now?" she wondered.

Chloe stifled a giggle. She knew Max had figured her out, but she still had a job to do! "Yep! Now, close your eyes, Max." she said.

Max laughed lightly and did as Chloe told her. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the edge of the tub.

Chloe took that as her cue to go further into the bathroom. Max heard her step carefully inside, closing the door and coming towards the tub. Suddenly, Max could smell a light, familiar aroma of lavender.

_'Scented candles?'_ she wondered, pleasantly surprised.

She heard a gentle 'clack' as Chloe put down whatever she was carrying, and then rustles of clothes being removed. Max smiled wider; she always loved when Chloe joined her for bubble baths.

Chloe hummed merrily while she undressed. After a minute, Max heard her picking up the Thing again, and then another gentle 'clack' as Chloe set it down right in front of Max... on the tub edges? Max could also smell something new besides the candles... chocolate of some kind?

While Max wondered, Chloe got into the tub herself, settling in comfortably. She then took a deep breath, and released it. "Alright, Max. You can open your eyes now." she said.

Max did so, and her eyes fell upon quite a wonderful, romantic image; a plate of strawberries and melted chocolate dip, tiny scented candles, and two glasses of wine; all balanced on a-

Blink.

Another blink.

Max gave Chloe a deadpan look.

"Really, Chloe?" Max asked.

Chloe shrugged unrepentantly. "Too lazy to wash the big plate." she said casually, taking a strawberry from the plate.

Her cheeky grin could power a city block, if one asked Max.

... by all the existent and non-existent deities out there, she loved Chloe _so much_.

Max sighed fondly, taking a strawberry as well from the plate that was balanced on the old skateboard deck. She smiled lovingly at Chloe, nudging her thigh gently with a foot underwater.

Chloe nudged back with the same gentle smile.

They lay back, enjoying the relaxing bath together; laughing, feeding each other strawberries, and flinging tiny drops of chocolate at each other occasionally.


End file.
